


Degrade Me

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Chanyeol gets caught masturbating and Yifan shows him to never disobey him again.





	Degrade Me

**Author's Note:**

> Always use safewords kids. :)

Chanyeol lets out a whine when his large hands brushed over his hard nipples trailing down to his laced crotched. Yifan made him wear them, not that Chanyeol complained because he didn't want to be punished and they made him feel pretty. But god knows it's too late to think about punishments right now as he is touching himself without permission when it's pass his assigned bedtime. 

 

Yifan sighs when he finally reaches the door kicking off his shoes when he steps foot in the door. 

"Princess." The elder male calls out in a someone low voice, assuming his sleeping beauty is, in fact, sleep. Yifan takes big steps towards his shared bedroom hearing faint noises coming from the room. He calls out Chanyeol's pet name again, only this time a little louder since he knows the boy is definitely not sleep. 

"Chanyeol ba-" Yifan is cut off mid sentence seeing his significant other sprawled out on the king sized mattress, sticking slightly to the blankets surrounding him from the sweat he's worked up.

Yifan just takes the sight in smirking to himself before slamming this door shut to get the preoccupied boy's attention. 

Chanyeol yelps in surprise, seeing the standing man leaning against the door, tsking while loosening his tie. As Yifan made his way to the bed Chanyeol instinctively crawled to the edge of the bed sitting up on his knees.

"Look what I come home to, my little fucktoy having fun without me." Yifan says grabbing his said toy by the jaw making him look Yifan in his eyes full of dominance, making the kneeling boy whimper. 

"You know what happens to bad boys who disobey their Sir, right?" Chanyeol nods his head in response earning him a slap to his cheek.

"Words baby. Use your words." Yifan says rubbing his flushed cheek.

"Yes Sir, they get punished." Chanyeol says still sitting in his submissive position, hands in his lap. 

"That's a good slut." Yifan praises giving him a slap to his other cheek, making Chanyeol whine.

"Get on the floor, on your knees baby." Chanyeol immediately obeys, kneeling in front of his dom who's towering above him, already undoing his belt and pants as Chanyeol tries to be patient. He doesn't want his punishment to be worse than what Yifan has in store. 

"Suck." That was the only thing Chanyeol needed to hear before taking most of Yifan's length in his mouth. Yifan fisted Chanyeol's hair in his rough hands when Chanyeol started to moan around his cock. The vibrations sending shivers through him as a few curses slipped through his lips.

"Ah fuck Chanyeol, you're so eager for my cock aren't you?" Chanyeol only moans since he can't really speak words right now, causing Yifan to buck his hips pushing further into Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol hums when Yifan impatiently starts fucking Chanyeol's mouth. 

He feels tears well up in his eyes trying his best to keep up with Yifan's pace. Chanyeol is only in his lace panties where he can feel his cock twitching rubbing against the lace. He knows he will have to wait a while to relieve himself since Yifan's punishments usually end in Chanyeol begging to be fucked.

Chanyeol can't help to moan more when he palms himself through his panties, while Yifan uses his mouth. Chanyeol coughs when Yifan finally pulls out of his mouth a mix of cum and saliva dripping down the younger boy's chin down to his thighs. 

"Did i say you could touch yourself whore?" Yifan questions slapping Chanyeol's face, this time a little harder, causing Chanyeol to pout looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No Sir. I'm sorry Sir." Chanyeol says, a few tears falling from his eyes from the slapping.

"Safeword?"

"Red." 

"Good. Now get up a spread out on the bed." 

Chanyeol was a pain seeker, something about being used and manhandled feuled him. He loved it, even though it took a lot of convincing for Yifan he did it to make his baby happy. Yifan thought he took the role well also, he had an authorative demeanour and could always put Chanyeol in his place. Reminding each other what the safeword is was just a normal procedure just in case anything goes wrong, but Chanyeol has never used it.

"So pretty." Yifan hums. Chanyeol couldn't help, but whine. He was so needy and Yifan could tell, letting out a sadistic chuckle. He obeyed Yifan's every command. Seeing Chanyeol in his submissive position, face down ass up, just like Yifan liked him.

"You want it so bad don't you whore?" Yifan says, giving his backside a hard smack. Making Chanyeol moan loudly into the pillows. 

"Yes Sir, please." Chanyeol begs. Yifan gives Chanyeol a few extra hard smacks, making Chanyeol scream. 

"Now what do you say?" Yifan growls in Chanyeol's ear grabbing the back of his hair.

"Ah thank you sir." Chanyeol gasps.

"Good boy." Yifan says kissing his neck. 

"You love this don't you slut?" Yifan says rubbing the reddening skin, making Chanyeol moan.

"Ah Sir please." By this point the pillows are drenched in tears and sweat from the sobbing bottom. 

"Mm I love you like this. You know I can do anything I want with you. You're all mine." Yifan growls in Chanyeol's ear, trailing wet kisses down to his neck to his back to the flushed skin in his ass.

Swiftly with both hands on his hips, Yifan flips over the boy immediately crashing his lips into Chanyeol, muffling his sobs. Yifan groans into the kiss hungry for his taste. Chanyeol is a mess. Cheeks flushed from tears, throat worned out from being used and choked sobs.

While Yifan dominates the kiss, one of Yifan's hand brush over Chanyeol's hard nipples making Chanyeol whimper into the kiss.

Yifan's hand finds its way to the hem of Chanyeol's lace, going underneath the material. Yifan's lips start going down leaving marks on his neck and collarbones.

"Sir please, I-" Yifan cuts him off with a slap to his thigh.

"I'm in control here baby." Yifan whimpers in Chanyeol ear nibbling on his lobe.

Yifan kisses end up trailing to Chanyeols hips, where he finally takes off the straining fabric.

"Aww baby, you're dripping." Yifan coos rubbing his thumb over Chanyeol tip which is leaking with precum. Chanyeol hisses and bucks his hips at the motion, grabbing a fistful of the sheets. Yifan smacks the exposed boy thigh again with a tight hold on his hips, whispering out a low 'stay still' before Yifan licks up the precum off of Chanyeol's cock. 

Chanyeol whines trying his best to stay still while Yifan slowy starts taking more of him in his mouth. Bobbing his head up in down at an excruciating slow pace, rubbing his hips with his strong hands still able to hold Chanyeol's hips still. Yifan decides to go faster hearing Chanyeol's pretty curses come out his mouth. 

Chanyeol was big, but Yifan only saw it as more of a challenge trying to take him in as much as he could into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. 

If it wasn't for Yifan's grip Chanyeol would be all over the place right now. He was a moaning mess. Big hands gripping Yifan's hair, who was far from slowing down his pace.

"Sir please, can I cum?" Chanyeol asks desperately.

Yifan didn't answer, only taking one hand from Chanyeol's hips to stick a long finger up his ass.

Chanyeol let out a heavy groan, releasing out in Yifan's mouth.

"Mm you taste so good baby." Yifan moans, making Chanyeol shiver.

"Hands and knees." Yifan says with a slap to Chanyeol's bottom. 

Chanyeol weakly sits up on his hands and knees, Yifan has to hold his hips up for extra support. The dom gives Chanyeol's quivering thighs kisses that trail up to his entrance, rimming around the tight hole.

Chanyeol lets out a small whine that gets cuts off by a moan when Yifan sticks his whole tongue in the tight entrance. 

Yifan takes no time taking time as he starts tongue fucking his whining bottom. Chanyeol can feel his arms shaking trying to hold up his weight, grinding his hips back onto Yifan's warm, wet tongue.

"Sir I-" Chanyeol gets cut off with a loud moan when he suddenly feels two long, wet fingers curling in him. Without Yifan's tight hold on Chanyeol's hips, that were sure to leave bruises, he would have collapsed. 

"You're so fucking wet." Yifan praises adding a third finger, pushing Chanyeol go over the edge, his second orgasm echoing in the room along with the lewd sounds of Yifan's finger's thrusting in and out of him.

"Mmm good boy." Yifan says licking his lubed fingers.

Chanyeol is breathless, trying to steady his breathing he feels Yifan lift his hips back up.

"Chanyeol, baby, can you cum one more time for me hm? Tell me how much you want it." Yifan commands, rolling on a condom from the dresser. 

Chanyeol tries to find his words before Yifan pushes his tip in Chanyeol's entrance, making Chanyeol let out a pitiful cry.

"Please Sir, I need you. I'm sorry for being impatient Sir, please just- ah fuck!" Yifan mercilessly pounds into Chanyeol letting out curses and groans.

"That's what I want to hear baby. I love hearing you beg." Yifan growls in Chanyeol's hair.

The room is soon filled with Chanyeol's high pitched moans, that Yifan would never get tired of hearing, wet sounds of skin slapping and Yifan's animalistic growls and moans.

Chanyeol gets overwhelmed with the feeling of Yifan relentlessly pounding into him, he can already see stars. 

"Can you cum for me baby? Come on. That's it." Yifan moans fisting Chanyeol's hair lifting his upper body off the bed, making Chanyeol scream at the new angle. The boy comes undone, being filled with Yifan after a few more hard thrust, collapsing next to Yifan.

 

Chanyeol is out of it while Yifan brushes his hair with his hands.

"Are you okay baby?" Yifan asks breathlessly. Chanyeol only cuddles closer into Yifan's chest, letting out a soft apology followed by a whine.

"It's okay princess, you did well." Yifan whispers softly giving his baby's temple a kiss, to an already snoring Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> another shitty exo smut. i hope yall hoes enjoyed.


End file.
